


[Podfic of] To Serve

by knight_tracer



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: <i>Dimitri is, after all, there to serve.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608479) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Cover art by analise010

  


Length: 15:01

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20Serve.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20Serve.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
